Shikon No Tama
by Kari-san
Summary: DO NOT READ. IT SUCK-ETH. I'm planning to start over all my old ideas and, y'know...Fix them up. Becurz I m smartar nou.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Problem

Kagome sighed, _tip tap tip _could be heard as her brown shoes hit the floor of the hall way, school was almost over for the day, she was getting sleepy, but she had to go meet InuYasha today, "Maybe I'll just tell him I was too sleepy tomorrow when I see him? I mean, how mad could he get?" She asked herself out loud.

A girl went running past Kagome, she had a tag on, that must have meant she was a transfer kid or something; she looked Kagome's age too. The tag said Karame, but the 'me' part looked like the girl had tried to taken an eraser to it. Before Kagome could look at any other details, the girl had ran into Kagome's home base class. She must not have liked her full name 'Hmm, wonder why?' Kagome thought to herself. While she was thinking all of this, her eyebrow suddenly twitched…

FLASHBACK- Kagome got out of her desk seat, -yaaawn- She stretched, she had been inspecting a shard of the Shikon Jewel, and she set it on her desk, and went to the bathroom. She came back, grabbed her bag, and raced out of the class room. -END OF FLASHBACK

Her eye seemed to twitch a bit, "InuYasha's going to kill me!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Even Bigger Problem

And some demon trouble!

**Hey guys, I had a high fever over the week end so this WOULD have been up a lot sooner but…any ways, if I get about 50 reviews, let's just say I'll put something interesting in it. So PLEASE, Read and Review, trust me, it'll be worth it, oh, and by the way, read island, and Reborn, those are more good stories I made up 1.5 seconds.**

"God, I can't believe I had to move here! 'Kara, it's for your health problem!' You think my condition is just a 'problem'!" Kara was growling to herself. Suddenly she tripped, "HUP!" she caught herself on someone's desk. She closed her eyes, and took up a deep sigh. She had a headache…but, she suddenly felt much better? Kara got up, rubbing her head; a girl ran to the door "I'm SO dead!" her shoes mad skidding noises on the floor. Kagome saw the girl from earlier, the two blinked at each other, "Uhm…well…" Kara started, "Yeah, um, Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" "Karame Nashita, but everyone calls my Kara" Kagome looked the girl over, she had dark brown hair, it could have been mistaken for black, and hazel green eyes. She wore the same she did, and was right around her height too, and…Kagome's eyes flew open, right below the girls neck, but only right below her collar bone, she had a **jewel shard**! Kagome eyed her desk, it wasn't there, 'uh oh. This could be a problem…' she said looking up at the ceiling with her bottom lip trembling a bit out of misery, "I have math homework too…" she sobbed, "Hey, Kara? Uh…" Kagome looked in front of her, she was gone, "GAH! It's okay Kagome, just go home, get some sleep, and just meet InuYasha anyways, just uh, calm down…"

-The Next Morning-

"Okay mom! I'm off!" Kagome yelled, lugging out a huge yellow back pack. "Be save, goodbye Kagome!" "Bye Sota!" "Whatever." Kagome, through gritted teeth, ran outside. "So much for the math homework…" She sighed to herself. Kara stopped, 'What's Kagome doing?' she had been passing by, she had always been interested in the Bone Eaters Well legend. Kagome kicked a rock that seemed to have been bugging her, and she entered the well, Kara frowned through confusion, and walked to the entrance, blue light illuminated on her face, she raised an eyebrow, "Oh…kay?" Kara stepped inside, she most likely would never go in there, but, she just had this feeling. Every step she made to come closer to the well, gave her a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she would come inside the temple, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, "Ka…gome?" she asked, pocking her head into the dark heart of the well, "Hmm" She noticed a ladder, she smiled, "Why would there be a ladder?" she decided she didn't need the ladder, for the next second she jumped in, and was at the bottom of the well. She hit the ground with a **thud**, and she groaned, "Maybe I DID need that ladder…" She pouted at the sound of her back cracking, she noticed a very large, vine that she must have missed before, she gripped it, and started climbing, and suddenly a hand popped in front of her face, "eh? Kagome?" she grabbed it, and noticed the owner had a very strong grip.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Girl

"I need to ask a favor of you…" the stranger said, holding her hands in his. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' Kara thought. "Will you bare my children?" Kara froze, then yanked one of her hands away, and instead of slapping him, she gave him a big punch in the face "HENTAI!" (Japanese word of pervert) He fell flat on his face, a foot twitching.

"Miroku?" Kagome was standing over hi, "What are you doing on the floor?"Miroku just twitched. Kagome looked up, blinked them screamed "WAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kagome jumped at seeing the scariest thing she had ever seen, Kara, standing before her, in feudal Japan!

Kara glared at her "Freak out! A student from your class! Geez, what's so scary about seeing me all of a sudden? You saw me yesterday!" Kagome looked like Kara was a talking dog or something. "T-t-t-that's not the point!" Kara folded her arms, "Then what IS the point?" "KAGOME! You're gonna pay for running out on me like that!" a ruff voice yelled behind the two girls. Kagome groaned. "Sorry InuYasha…" A boy with a red sort of mans kimono, with surprisingly long silver hair and shocking golden eyes came out, he had, dog ears? And what looked like a big attitude to back it up. He looked up, a red mark on his face for some strange reason, Kagome turned a bit red noticing that Kara was inspecting the red mark that looked like a big hand had crossed his face. InuYasha stopped. He cocked his to one side seeing two very similar looking uniforms, and two very similar looking girls. "Kagome? Who's this?" InuYasha pointed at Kara, Kara stared, "He doesn't have any ears…" InuYasha glared "OF COURSE I HAVE EARS! See?" He pulled one of his snowy white dog ears so she could see.

Kara could tell he got mad a bit too easily. "Strange ears…so, Kagome, where are we?" InuYasha was frozen in the background, 'What, did she just say? Is she just asking to be killed!' he thought, A grim look on his face. Kagome was tapping her two index fingers together, "That's why I was so surprised, only I'M supposed to be able to get any where by the well…we're in the feudal era of Japan, the well's a stitch in time sort of thing…" Kagome looked up at Kagome, a tapping sound in the background; Kara paused, and then started laughing "You're JOKING right?" She managed to say between gasps. Suddenly a clawed hand flew, and grabbed her by the collar, her feet left the ground. "Do I look like a joke?" InuYasha whispered to her, Kara went wide eyed. "Eep."


	4. Chapter 4

A FEW DAYS LATER

Kara screamed, and started running down a pathway in InuYasha forest. "So much for being the human 'distraction' for them, now I'm going to be demon snake KIBBLE!" she yelled while crying. InuYasha grimaced as the snake lunged for Kara again, "WIND SCA-!" "NO!" Kagome yelled. "You'll hurt Kara!" InuYasha sighed. "Oh yeah, CLAWS OF STEEL!" He yelled, and lashed at the demon, three shards flew up in the air with ruby red blood, he caught them, and the snake flopped over. Not before it swung its tail around at a last attempt to kill Kara. Kara felt her feet trip on the tail, "AAAH!" She flew threw the air, and noticed that she went over the cliff side. "NO!" She yelled, and grabbed a twig sticking protruding from the mountains cliff side. Kagome threw out a hand, "Grab hold of me, Kara!" Kara, without any hesitation what so ever, reached out, CRACK! "Crack?" Kagome and Kara said out loud, suddenly Kara looked at the twig, it was almost snapped in half. A sinking feeling blew over her, her skin went pale. She felt like all the words had been sucked out of her, and suddenly, as if in slow motion, the twig broke, she let go, and felt air, "NOO!" Kagome screamed. Kara yelled "STUPID TWIG!" Suddenly she heard a noise, as if something very fast was flying through the air, and something skillfully picked her right out of her falling stage, jumped to a rock, and up the mountain side, as fast as you could say…some word very fast. And the something turned around, and hit a tree with its back to stop it's self. Hair all blown to one side, she looked around wide eyed.


End file.
